Fiesta de fin de Año
by yara sosa
Summary: ¿Que pasara? cuando juntas a 3 historias completamente distintas y las pones a convivir en una fiesta de año nuevo Los personajes de Frozen, Valient, Enredados y Once upon a Time no me pertenecen son unicamente propiedad de Disney, Pixar y ABC


**Fiesta de fin de año**

**Bueno aquí les dejo un one-shot de lo que pasaría si juntamos 3 historias diferentes espero que les guste Feliz año nuevo, nos vemos en el nuevo años**

31 de diciembre del 2014

10pm

- Que emoción espero que todo salga bien y no se maten mis invitados, gracias Rapunzel por dejarme hacer una fiesta en tu mansión

-No tienes que agradecer yara, es un gusto ayudarte

Después de unos minutos los primeros invitados llegaron

- Familia Aren y Familia Summer me alegro mucho que llegaran- dijo yara mientras saludaba a las familias- ¿Cómo están mis protagonista de la apuesta?

- Súper contenta es nuestra primera fiesta y conoceremos a nuestras contra partes de la profecía

-Oye yara de verdad tengo que pagar $ 100, 000,000 de dólares por el cuadro de eclipse que rompí- preguntó tímida Anna

- No

- Fui de la que me salve

-En realidad debes de pagar $ 80,000 dólares rompiste y puff me metiste en una bronca con Elizabeth, hablando de Elizabeth anda platicando con Rapunzel

-Espera un momento ¿Tú dijiste que está muerta?- dijeron ambas

-Lose pero hice como Naruto en sus ovas que aparecen personajes que están muertos, yo también puedo traer a los muertos a la vida buajajajajajaja

Las 2 familias miraron a yara y la dejaron a que siga con sus risa malvada y entraron a la mansión después llegaron Elsa con Ángel y Ruby

-Y aquí llega la estrella Ángel

-Tía yaa ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, la apuesta ha sido todo un éxito, sabes hay muchas Fans que te aman, ¿Quieres mandarles un saludo?

-Las quieo muquo quicas, sigan leyendo la apuesta- decía el pequeño

-Gracias por invitarnos

-No agradezcas Elsa es un honor que estén aquí, pasen Anna y Merida están adentro platicando con Rapunzel y Elizabeth, ya se lo que dirán que Elizabeth está muerta, pero la reviví para la fiesta y también a otros personajes

Pasaron los minutos y los personajes de la apuesta ya habían llegado

-Vamos al jardín a esperar a los otros invitados que por lo que veo ya están por venir

Habían salido al jardín y de repente una luz brillante apareció y después de unos segundos desapareció

-Genial entrada no me esperaba menos de los personajes de la profecía bienvenidos sean reina Flamer, reina Cristel, princesa de la luna Elsa, princesa del sol Anna, Black, Drago, pequeña princesa de Arendelle Elsa, Pequeña Anna, Reyes de Arendelle, reyes de Corona, reyes del clan Drunbroch, princesa Rapunzel, princesa Merida, Angela y Alicia

-Black ahora si te voy a matar-gritaba Drago alzando su espada

-Drago no es el momento para peleas te dije que veníamos a una fiesta no a pelear, así que guarda esa espada y tranquilízate- Dijo la reina Cristel

Habían entrado al Gran Salón los personajes de la apuesta se sentaron en el lado derecho y los de la profecía del lado izquierdo, en ese momento tocaron el timbre

-¿Quién podrá ser?- pregunto Elsa Frozen

-Ahora lo averiguaremos- decía yara mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta

Al abrir la puerta se llevó gran sorpresa

-Yanet genial que pudiste venir

-Sí, gracias por invitarme a traje a algunos amigos también

-No puede ser son los personajes de Mi amada cuñada

-Sí, fue algo difícil traerlos ya sabes por el capítulo de confrontación, la cosa se volvió algo tensa

-Te entiendo lo mismo me estaba pasando con los personajes de la profecía, Drago casi mata a Black hace rato solo porque la detuvo la reina Cristel si no puff, no sabría qué hubiera pasado, bueno pasen no se queden ahí afuera arriba ánimos todo saldrá bien, eso espero.

Habían llegado al gran salón y por suerte no estaba envuelto en llamas y nadie había muerto aun

-Bueno chicos les presento a la magnífica Diosa del drama Yanet26 y los integrantes de la famosa historia mi amada cuñada,

Todos los presentes estaban maravillados al conocer al a famosa diosa del drama, habían tomado todos asiento y estaban platicando

-Tía yaa

-Dime

-¿De qué tata tu otra histoia? Veo que tienen opa difeente que nosotos

-Bueno eso es porque son de diferente época su historia, es en la época referente a la película, bueno trata principalmente de las reencarnaciones de la reina de las nieves y la reina de fuego de cómo viven en la tierra, cada una tiene una protectora que la ayuda a controlar sus poderes, pero desconocen lo que exista una profecía, el deber de sus protectoras es que la profecía no se llegue a cumplir jamás pero algo paso en el pasado y la reina de fuego mato a la reina de las nieves y debía de haberse cumplido la profecía pero esto no sucedió

-Estas ninas pequeñas son las quicas gandes- dijo Ángel mientras apuntaba a las pequeñas y a las princesas del sol y la luna

-exacto pequeño yo soy Elsa la princesa de la luna también soy la reina de las nieves, vez a la niña pequeña de vestido azul se llama Elsa también y es mi reencarnación, la chica que está a mi lado se llama Anna ella es la princesa del sol y también es la reina del fuego, la pequeña niña que esta alado de mi reencarnación se llama Anna y es la reencarnación de la reina del fuego

-Oh y ¿Quién es el malo?

- Yo soy pequeño hasta ahora se descubrió que yo soy la reina malvada que controla a Black y tiene completo control sobre Alicia y Ángela

-Dinos ¿De qué trata tu historia?- pregunto la pequeña Anna

-mmmmm no esto seguo mami Elsa puedes contales de que tata

-La historia trata sobre una ridícula apuesta que hace Rapunzel con Anna y Merida para conquistarme

-No es ridícula la apuesta-

-Claro que si lo es Anna, en el segundo capítulo casi me matan, después me humillaron y en los siguientes tuve que hacer un trataba en equipo y en este último me beso Rapunzel

-Rapunzel ¿Besaste a Elsa?-pregunto sorprendido Eugene

-Solo le estaba agradeciendo por regresarme el cuadro de Elizabeth- se defendió Rapunzel

-Mira Eugene tengo un video que te quiero mostrar-

-Dame ese teléfono Ruby

-Dios ya van a empezar, no te preocupes Ruby después pondré en un capítulo sobre el famoso video

-Ni se te ocurra, hacerlo yara sosa- Amenazo Rapunzel

-Diosa del drama ¿De que trata Mi amada cuñada?-pregunto Anna Aren

-La historia trata sobre Anna Frozen, una arquitecta que está a punto de casarse con Kristoff Arendelle, su prometido le presenta a su hermana Elsa Arendelle y en ese momento se enamoran

-En otras palabras Anna te va a poner los cuernos con tu hermana- decia Merida entre risas

-Por desgracia sí, me puso los cuernos con mi propia hermana dios y es que lo acabo de descubrir en el capítulo de ayer

-Eso es normal Kristoff

-¿Por qué normal Olaf?

-De acuerdo a las estadísticas que leen Fanfiction de Frozen:

El 90% busca que Elsa se quede con Anna

El 40% busca que Elsa se quede con Merida

El 15% busca que Anna se quede con Kristoff

El 5% busca que Anna se quede con Hans

El 5% busca que Elsa se quede con Hans

El 2% busca que se quede alguna de ellas con otros personajes

-Oh ahora entiendo

Unos minutos más tarde el mayordomo había entrado al gran salón

-Señorita Sosa hay unos problemas

-Dígame

-El refrigerador se haberío y el hielo se está derritiendo, por desgracia el asador no funciona la carne esta cruda

-Nosotras nos encargamos, vamos Anna o que tienes miedo de perder ante mi poder de hielo

-Mejor guarda silencio, princesita de Arendelle, te demostrare que mi fuego derretirá tu hielo en un abrir de ojo- dijo la pequeña Anna

Después de unos minutos todos salieron al jardín a disfrutar de la calidez de la noche, la pequeña Anna y la princesa del sol hacían competencia para ver quién podía asar más rápido la carne con ayuda de sus poderes, Elsa y la princesa de la luna ayudaban a mantener los refrescos fríos y cuidaban que las princesas de fuego no causaran ningún accidente, las reinas del sol y la luna platicaban con los diversos reyes, Anna Aren platicaba con Elsa Arendelle, el pequeño Ángel jugaba con las princesas Merida y Rapunzel, Merida Summer platicaba con Rapunzel y Eugene los personajes de mi amada cuñada, mientras Anna Frozen platicaba con Elsa Frozen(creo que se puede decir que son parientes)

Rapunzel Crown competía con su prima Elizabeth para ver quien comía más chocolate, las gemelas Ángela y Alicia estaban siempre al pendiente de los movimientos que hacia Black y Drago que lo único que estaban haciendo es una competencia de comida

Las horas habían volado, la media noche estaba cerca y con ella el nuevo año que comenzaba, los sirvientes repartieron copas de Shampan y para los pequeños copas de refresco

-Estamos a pocos minutos que el nuevo año comienza quiero agradecerles a todos los que están presentes porque gracias a ustedes han hecho uno de mis sueños realidad el cual es transmitir lo que siento en cada una de las historias que estoy escribiendo, a mis personajes de la profecía les agradezco infinitamente ya que me dieron el valor de continuar con esta historia, sé que con el paso de los capítulos parecerá que el mal va a ganar pero no será así siempre el amor triunfara, la apuesta son geniales de verdad puff cada vez que escribo sus capítulos me dan un ataque de risa, les deseo suerte a Anna Aren y Merida Summer para conquistar a Elsa Frozen solo les digo que no será nada fácil

-Para mi historia Mi amada Cuñada sé que ha sido muy difícil para ustedes todo esta historia pero gracias por seguir adelante conmigo sé que hay mucho drama en la historia pero como dijo yara sosa al final el amor triunfara

-Sin más que decir les deseo un hermoso Año nuevo y para los que están leyendo esta historia, solo me queda agradecerles por el enorme cariño que me dan al leer las locuras que escribo, para los que me comentan de verdad mil gracias sin ustedes no estaría aquí, les quiero decir de parte de los personajes de la profecía, la apuesta y mi amada cuñada les deseamos

-UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

FIN


End file.
